shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Caroline
"Sweet Caroline" is the fifth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 2, 2017. Overview The mafia seeks revenge on Harlee by framing her for murder. As Harlee works against the clock and her own crew to cover her tracks, Wozniak fights to keep his cop family together when evidence of an old crime puts pressure on the already splintering team. Stahl cozies up to Cristina, getting one step closer to the truth about Miguel. Recap The episode started off with Harlee and the team arresting someone when Harlee finds a young woman in the other room. Instead of arresting her, she cuts her a break, mainly because she feels for her being a single mom. While searching the place, they find almost $100,000 in cash and Espada and Tufo want to take it, but Harlee tells them that it isn’t happening. Not now. While entering the money into evidence, they find that the bills are marked by the DEA as stolen money. When Harlee looks up the case, it’s the money from the heist. Harlee and Woz are trying to figure out who is spending the money. Harlee remembers giving some to someone she knows. When Harlee goes to see him, she can’t find him. Meanwhile, Cristina is meeting with Stahl, who she still believes is helping her find her father. He hands her a flash drive that she believes to have information about her father, but it’s spyware. He is watching Cristina as she chats with her friend. Looking for ammunition to use to get her to go against her mother. Harlee gets a call about a murder case and when she gets to the scene, she finds Caroline is the victim. When Harlee gets more details, she realizes that Bianci is trying to frame her for this. Payback for her and Woz trying to pin a crime on him recently. Woz is curious as to what her motive would be and that’s when Harlee tells Woz that she is dating Nava. No one on the team knows either, everyone is working the case as usual. Harlee manages to life a piece of key evidence though, it’s the bullet casing they found at the scene. Loman is at the office and he is chatting with Verco. Verco mentions the money they found that was linked to the heist that the team was supposed to bust. Harlee and Tess go to talk to Nava and he does a really good job at not mentioning anything about him and Harlee. Unfortunately, he does say a bit that makes Tess think he’s the one who killed Caroline. Harlee goes to see Bianci and confront him about what he did. She tells him that she had nothing to do with this and didn’t deserve to die. Meanwhile, Woz goes to his house to clean his guns when Linda walks in the door. She is there to restock her suitcase but Woz tries to talk her into staying. Harlee is still working hard at sabotaging Tess’s case. Tess just found out that the shell casing didn’t make it to the crime lab and while she is chewing out the crime tech, Harlee is cancelling the search warrant. Tells them that they might expand it and they will refile the paperwork when the time comes. She then leaves and Tess asks her where she is going, she lies to her. Espada is able to get the warrant regardless of the clerk being told to sit on it and when they leave to go serve the warrant, Verco comes out and begs to go. He is getting cabin fever inside and wants to go on a field trip, says he will stay in the car. We then get a look at Harlee who is trying to wipe the security cameras at Nava’s building, but when she can’t, she just takes the hard drive. As she is leaving, the security guard comes back and asks her if he could help her. She flashes her badge and tells him that the camera footage is evidence in a murder investigation. He tells her a badge isn’t a warrant and Tess walks in with the warrant and tells the guard that she has it, her partner got a little ahead of her. Busted. Harlee ends up spilling everything to Tess about Nava, her gun being stolen and used to kill Caroline. She is begging Tess to throw her a bone, but Tess still leaves with the hard drive. Meanwhile, Woz is going to see Caroline’s body and bringing bullets that fired from one of the guns in his closet. I’m assuming they are untraceable and there aren’t any finger prints on the casings he is also going to plant. As Woz is leaving, he runs into Harlee and he gives her the bullets he dug out of her head. We then see the friend that Harlee gave the money to, he is knocking on their door. Harlee isn’t home, Cristina doesn’t open the door at first. She just talks to him through it. He tells Cristina who he is, he is a former training officer of Harlee’s. He tells Cristina he was coming by to drop something off and to tell Harlee he is laying low like she told him. Cristina opens the door. Grabs the envelope and he tells her not to open it, just to give it to her mom. The whole time Cristina is talking to him, Stahl is listening and watching through the microphone and camera in Cristina’s computer. Back at the office, Verco goes into Woz’s office while he is talking to Tess. He throws the hard drive onto his desk and says that it’s busted, like someone wiped it. Tess plays it off like it’s just more bad luck revolving around this case. Harlee goes to visit Nava and she tells him that they have no leads in the case. He tells her to keep looking and she tells him that they will, but the odds aren’t in their favor. He then tells her that nothing good has come out of him and Harlee and then tells her to stay away from him. This is after he asks her if she has ever had a gut feeling about something and she tells him “everyday.” Woz is having drinks with Ayres at his house and he is trying to get her to agree to get Bianci to stand down. He also tells her that Harlee needs her gun back. This somehow turns into them having sex. Back at the precinct, Loman keeps looking through the case file from the heist. Specifically, a picture of Woz and Donnie Pomp. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava Recurring *Anna Gunn as Julia Ayres *Margaret Colin as Linda Wozniak *Ritchie Coster as Bianci *Dov Davidoff as Detective Verco *Michael Laurence as Curtis Deville *Mimi Michaels as Caroline Winston Guest *Jonathan-David as Co-Counsel *Monica Summers Gonzalez as Debbie Ramirez *Douglas De Souza as Male Junkie *Julia Kathryn Hays as Female Junkie *Leopold Lowe as Security Guard *Kristina Reyes as Monica *Linden Tailor as Receptionist *Shelley Thomas as Medical Examiner #2 *Jacob A. Ware as Forger *Ernest Williams Jr. as Medical Examiner #1 *Yan Xi Yan Xi as Witness Multimedia Soundtrack Images Videos Shades of Blue 2x05 Promo "Sweet Caroline" (HD) Season 2 Episode 5 Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes